


art for Curious Creatures

by litra



Category: Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Art, Digital Art, Gen, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra
Summary: Two pieces of art for Curious Creatures by chaos_monkey
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30
Collections: Star Wars Big Bang 2020





	art for Curious Creatures

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Curious Creatures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23587123) by [chaos_monkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey). 



I created two pieces of art for this story. Lots of fun with lighting and playing around with things I haven't done in a while.


End file.
